


Rainy Days

by botiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I had an urge okay, M/M, it's basically just bokuto being cute, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botiot/pseuds/botiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days and BokuAka fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge for some cute Bokuaka and this was the result

If there was one thing Bokuto loved, it was rainy days.

He’d often been caught in class just staring out of the window at the sheets of water tumbling from the sky, listening to its intense drumming against the windows instead of the monotonous drones of whatever teacher was in front of him. Volleyball practice was also way more interesting when all he could hear was the tapping of rain on the roof mixing with the squeak of shoes and the smack of his spike as he connected with the ball. It seemed to make everything more exciting, more dramatic somehow. He especially loved it when the sky was a dark, metallic colour, and all the buildings and pavements were cast in a shadow of grey that made everything seem sort of mysterious. He never really understood why the rain was supposed to be synonymous with sadness. Yeah, it kind of sucked when you got soaked through and the water had managed to find its way into the most uncomfortable places possible, but surely the best thing was when you were back inside and thawing out with a hot drink in your hands a blanket around your shoulders, all warm and sheltered. Sunny days were nice and all, but Bokuto was at his happiest when he was watching the rain fall, or so Akaashi said anyway.

It was raining that day. Akaashi had forgotten his umbrella, so Bokuto had insisted that he share his own as they walked back from school. He took extra care to make sure that Akaashi was completely covered by the umbrella, even though his own arm was getting a little wet instead.

Neither of them spoke much, the silence being mostly filled with the pitter-patter of raindrops falling above them and the splash of their feet as they trudged along the pavement. On days like this, they never really spoke much, and Akaashi often said that that was the reason he liked rainy days too, because they were the only thing that could shut Bokuto up for more than a minute. He’d laughed at that. Bokuto was well aware that he was loud and annoying most of the time, so being able to have a friend who was willing to put up with him, to wait for those quiet moments, was comforting to say the least.

Bokuto couldn’t even begin to describe how grateful he was for Akaashi. In fact, he was starting to think that he loved him, and not in the platonic way either. He wasn’t an expert on love, not at all, but he knew that there was something different about the way he felt about Akaashi. Especially today. His hair was damp and pushed back a little because of the rain, and his face was shining with tiny droplets of water that seemed to hover on his skin. Even the swiftest of glances would make Bokuto’s heart pound louder than the rain. If Bokuto had to pick a word to describe him in that moment, he’d pick ‘beautiful’.

He could never tell him though. If Akaashi found out how he felt…well…he probably wouldn’t want to talk to Bokuto anymore, and that would break his heart more than anything. So he stayed quiet, he just watched the rain fall with the faintest of smiles on his face, thinking about getting home and curling up under a blanket to warm himself up a little.

They reached the junction where they had to split, and they automatically slowed to a stop. Akaashi turned to face him, “Thanks for letting me share your umbrella.”

Bokuto beamed, “No problem.” Then he suddenly had a thought, “You can take it if you want, my house is closer anyway.” He stuck out his arm to Akaashi, waving the umbrella at him insistently.

Akaashi shook his head, “It’s fine, I can manage without.”

“Well I’m giving it to you, so take it.” Bokuto replied.

“I told you, I don’t need it.”

Bokuto scowled and grabbed Akaashi’s wrist, shoving the umbrella into his hand before snatching his own away and quickly stepping from out from under its cover. “There.” He grinned, “I’m all wet now anyway.”

Akaashi glared at him for a moment before closing the distance between them once again. Given the look on his face, Bokuto was convinced that Akaashi was going to punch him or something, so he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Only, Akaashi didn’t punch him. Instead, he reached his hand up to Bokuto’s chin and pulled him down so that their lips were pressed against one another.

His kiss was like the rain: it came down on him unawares and all at once. It was warm, wet, and light, like a summer storm that lasted for mere moments before it was gone once again. His pulse was the accompanying thunder, it roared and burst and rumbled through every fibre of his body, a white-hot lightning heat flaring under the surface of his skin. And their breaths were like the wind, heavy and strong, intertwining with one another into a gale that carried him away.

When they broke apart, Bokuto felt winded, as if that kiss had stolen all the air from his lungs. For the first time in his entire life, Bokuto could neither move nor speak. He could only stare as Akaashi smiled at him, muttered a goodbye, and walked away. Despite being left completely unsheltered in the rain, Bokuto didn’t feel cold, he was still burning from Akaashi’s kiss, his heart still pounding so fast Bokuto wondered if it would ever slow down. Watching him walk away, Bokuto’s emotions were a mess. Shock about the kiss, confusion about where this was coming from, anxiety over whether he did the right thing or not…but most of all, pure joy that Akaashi liked him back.  

Yeah, Boktuo loved rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: haikyup


End file.
